It's Not Such A Terrible Life
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Prompt: Dean Smith and Cas meet in a bar. Set in the it's a terrible life verse. Slash.


Dean Smith had one hell of a day and all he wanted to do was sit at the bar and drink his beer. His tie was loosened and the top button undone; but he was still in work-mode and was having trouble switching off. A few women had tried to catch his eye, but he just wasn't in a receptive mood. His deadline was looming and he needed to shake off the pressure in order to just get his head back in the game. That promotion would be so nice; it was in reach now.

Shaking off the thought, he took a long draw from the bottle and fished around in his pockets for some cash. Throwing his jacket over his shoulder, he headed towards the door.

"Excuse me." The man said as their shoulders brushed.

Dean looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. For a moment he was flustered, but recovered quickly with a downcast sorry in response. There was something about the guy that just threw him off. He kept walking, made it all the way to the car in the lot and the key in the lock, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave yet. There was something familiar, something that drew him back to the blue eyed man. Maybe this was the distraction he needed.

When he stepped back in, the man turned from the bar to watch him enter. There was an unspoken communication in his look that Dean couldn't figure out. He checked behind him to make sure that the look was directed at him and not at someone else. When he realized he was the intended target he couldn't hold back or explain the flush that crept up his neck.

He swallowed hard, lifted his chin and crossed to take a seat in the stool beside blue eyes.

"Hey." The stranger nodded.

"Hey." He returned with his own chin jut.

They both sat in silence for some time, drinking their beers and occasionally glancing in one another's direction.

The slight scruff and deep blue of the man's eyes certainly made him attractive; his dark hair was slightly mussed, but it was almost as if he had a confidence that made it perfectly ok to go around looking like you just rolled out of bed. His clothes looked equally rumpled and maybe even a bit too big. The most amazing thing about this guy sitting next to him though, was his smell- like a frozen ocean mixed with all his favourite spices.

Dean noticed he was leaning a little closer than he should at that moment and slid himself back onto his seat slowly enough not to draw any attention.

Two beers later and they had worked up to first names. Cas- strange name; but it suited.

Dean could help but feel strange under the intensity with which this beautiful man looked at him; like no one else in the joint even existed.

Two more beers and Dean was feeling it. He had been overworked and near exhaustion when he ordered the first beer, but now he was downright giddy with booze, and his new friend. The guy was a bit serious, but he warmed up a little after a few more too.

They really just made small talk, nothing much you wouldn't say to a man just met in a bar; a regular bar- not a picking up other guys kinda bar. Occasionally, when there was a break in conversation they would just look at one another. Dean was scared to break the eye contact at first, but after a while he would feel that heat rise in him and he was forced to look away. Cas didn't seem to notice.

Dean had excused himself to the washroom multiple times already tonight, but this was Cas's first absence from the perch they shared. There was a darkness in his eyes as he walked away, looking over his shoulder at the other man.

Dean didn't know what he saw, but he hadn't imagined it. Once Cas was out of sight he pulled himself to standing and adjusted his clothes before making his legs obey and send him in the same direction.

He would play it cool; act natural; and if Cas was in there just to take a piss he would do the same, return to his seat, pay his tab, and get out before he made a fool of himself.

"I was beginning to wonder."

The blue eyes met his, as hands pulled him in and locked the deadbolt on the bathroom door. There was a little smirk on those hot lips before they crashed on to his own and Dean was swept up into the perfect distraction.

Now that he understood; Dean took over. Slamming his target hard into the door, forcing his mouth to open he returned the kiss with a hunger he didn't know he had. Bodies rubbed against one another, as tongues scraped on teeth and growls escaped between them. Dean's hands explored the body underneath him, and was pleasantly surprised to find it was more toned then he would have imagined under those ill fitting clothes.

Untucking Cas's shirt, he felt up and down his chest and held tight to his hip bones as they bucked against one another- never releasing each other's mouths.

Cas did some exploring of his own; unfastening Dean's belt and making short work of his fly, he gasped at the feeling of the hard cock in his hand. Dean moaned in answer and pressed his hands into the man' shoulders.

Cas smiled against Dean's lips and slid himself to his knees, positioned perfectly between Dean's thighs. He wet his lips and let them slide over Dean, humming as he took more and more in. The gasp he earned in response was all he needed.

Dean reached out, grabbing two handfuls of Cas's dark hair, as he thrust against his mouth, rocking his hips back and forth, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

As he spilled into the stranger's mouth a few moments later he threw his head back, closed his eyes, and let out the breath he had been holding.

Blue eyes sparkled up at him as Cas rose to his feet, giving him a quick kiss before unlocking the door and taking his leave; Dean was left there with his dick hanging out, wondering what the hell had just happened.

When he returned to his nearly empty beer at the bar, Cas was nowhere in sight. The bartender- seeing Dean stricken said,

"He paid your tab and took off."

Maybe it was for the best, Dean thought, climbing behind the wheel of his car, too confused to noticed he shouldn't be driving right now. As he turned the key and fired up the ignition he reached behind him for his seatbelt, jumping out of his skin as the figure darkened the window.

The knock came and he lowered the glass between them. Cas stuck his head through to force a quick kiss.

"Come on, you're not driving."

The next morning Dean woke to the fuzzy sweater of alcohol on his tongue, a mild headache, and a manly arm slung across his bare chest. Cas was sleeping heavily beside him; a fraction of butt cheek peaking out of the covers.

Dean glanced at the clock, he was three hours late for work.

"I didn't really want that promotion anyways." He whispered to himself, smiling, turning over to snuggle in closer to Cas.


End file.
